


Теннис-4: Значимость второй подачи (The Importance of the Second Serve)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Teen Sherlock, Tennis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Иногда жизнь, словно вторую подачу, дает тебе еще один шанс.Полуприквел к «Этюду в победных тонах». Шерлок и Джон встретились впервые вовсе не на Уимблдоне, но первую встречу они не запомнили. И этому есть причины.Два таймлайна следуют параллельно. События в Уимблдоне описаны курсивным шрифтом, в Роттердаме — прямым.От переводчика:Основной фик серии (он же первый) "Этюд в победных тонах" https://ficbook.net/readfic/4390914Продолжение основного фика (он же третий) "Этюд о парной игре" https://ficbook.net/readfic/6107877Пропущенная сцена к основному фику (второй фик серии) "Великий идиот" http://archiveofourown.org/works/12815031





	Теннис-4: Значимость второй подачи (The Importance of the Second Serve)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of the Second Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856558) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



_*** - * - *  
Уимблдон,  
воскресенье, 20 июня 2010 г.  
***  
— Это, — подвел он итог сказанному, — твой последний турнир. Ты беспокоишься, что вылетишь в первом раунде, и если что-то не изменишь, то есть очень хороший шанс, что так оно и будет. Ты просто не знаешь, что тебе нужно изменить.  
Мужчина уставился на него со смесью восхищения и изумления. Ситуация, по крайней мере, складывалась немного иначе. Большинство людей немедленно реагировало гневом, а не удивлением.  
Интересно.  
— Шерлок Холмс, — сказал он, отлипая от забора, зная, что теперь всецело завладел вниманием этого игрока. — Не припоминаю, чтобы мы имели честь быть представленными.  
_  
*** - * - *  
Роттердам,  
воскресенье, 17 февраля 2002 г.  
***  
Светловолосый англичанин, надо признаться, оказался удивительно милым. У него был приятный смех и легкая улыбка.  
Шерлок тыкал в свою неаппетитную курицу и макароны, притворяясь, что полностью поглощен анемичного вида едой, на самом деле его внимание было сосредоточено на группе игроков в комнате и, в частности, на одном игроке — Джоне Уотсоне. Второе место на юниорском Уимблдоне, в настоящее время британский номер два и восемнадцатый в мире. Сильный универсал с уверенной игрой и удивительно приятным и открытым лицом.  
Он нахмурился. Приятное и открытое лицо? Это откуда взялось? Он не это должен был замечать. Да и вообще, он раньше этого не замечал в людях, и это наблюдение его озадачило. К чему бы интересоваться внешним видом Уотсона? Теннис и только теннис — вот что должно было его интересовать, и Уотсон, наверняка, был игроком, к которому в будущем надо будет присмотреться. Он помнил, как наблюдал за финальной игрой Уотсона в юниорском Уимблдоне (он наблюдал за всеми, чтобы поучиться), но до сих пор не встречал этого человека. Да, они не встречались, но сейчас, когда он попал в высшую лигу, их встреча — вопрос времени.  
И все же, почему _именно с ним_ он хочет встретиться?  
Вопрос беспокоил, потому что на него не было очевидного ответа. Сдвинув брови, Шерлок начал размышлять. Уотсон не был самым крутым игроком в турнире и даже в комнате, с учетом сидевшего напротив Хуана Карлоса Ферреро и перспективного Роджера Федерера, просматривавшего меню напитков. Тем не менее, что-то в Уотсоне привлекло его внимание, и он даже не обратил внимания на лучших игроков в ближайшем окружении. Это… сбивало с толку.  
— Ты должен есть, а не играть с едой.  
Его мысли грубо прервали. Нахмурившись, Шерлок поднял глаза.  
— Прием пищи. Вот в чем ты эксперт, — огрызнулся он, когда солидная фигура брата опустилась на свободный стул напротив. Майкрофт успел набрать вес, сброшенный после новогодних праздников. Иногда Шерлок даже сомневался, что они родственники. Бабуля говорила, что Майкрофт просто ширококостный. Да ладно… Как полнота связана с широкой костью? Может, если бы его брат время от времени поднимал свою обширную задницу и хоть как-нибудь тренировался, он бы не утомлялся от простого просмотра теннисного матча, не говоря уже о редких моментах, когда брал в руку ракетку и мяч.  
— Вижу, тренировка прошла хорошо, — продолжал Майкрофт, к досаде Шерлока не обративший внимания на его колкость. — Хотя внимание твое было отвлечено.  
Майкрофт окинул взглядом группку смеющихся игроков.  
— Хм, да, интересно… Итак, ты получил подтверждение на игру, открывающую сезон.  
Шерлок не имел понятия, о чем говорит Майкрофт, но сохранял нейтральное выражение. Если он промолчит, брат продолжит говорить.  
— Не совсем легкий матч, но ты прошел квалификацию, и нужно с чего-то начинать. Можно начать с первой двадцатки. Уотсон наверняка покажет слабые места в твоей игре лучше, чем любой тренер или инструктор.  
Уотсон?  
Шерлок метнул взгляд на своего брата. Он не ослышался? Похоже, нет, потому что английское имя Уотсон выделялось в абсолютно французском предложении. Он что, будет играть с Уотсоном, с Джоном Уотсоном, в первом раунде?  
— Ах, ты не знал… Понимаю.  
Нет, Майкрофт почти наверняка не понимал, потому что _он сам_ не понимал. Все, что он мог — не требовать, чтобы брат заткнулся. Одно мгновение на лице Майкрофта мелькнуло осознание с примесью понимания. Или жалости? Иногда Майкрофта было трудно интерпретировать, но выражение по любому было нелепым.  
— Зато ты, очевидно, понимаешь, — отрезал Шерлок, — будешь рассказывать остальное или мне пойти к Уотсону за подробностями?  
Майкрофт слегка наклонил голову и поджал губы.  
— Ваша игра запланирована на завтра. Центральный корт. Третий матч.  
Третий? Ничего не поделаешь, рассудил он, хотя ждать не любил. У него было много талантов, но ожидание матчей в них не входило. По крайней мере, если он пройдет матч, получит выходной.  
Впрочем, пройти матч означало победить Джона Уотсона. Он посмотрел на смеющегося англичанина. Откуда-то возникло ощущение, что выход во второй раунд будет не таким легким, как ему представлялось поначалу. 

_*** - * - *  
Уимблдон,  
понедельник, 21 июня 2010 года  
***  
Ужин с Джоном Уотсоном состоялся, потому что Шерлоку было скучно, и потому что ничем не примечательный англичанин оказался на удивление не скучным.  
Выяснить номер, в котором остановился Джон, проблемой не было. Девочка на ресепшене была более чем любезна и направила его туда, куда нужно. Разумеется, Уотсона в номере не было, но открыть замок тоже труда не составило. Комната оказалась ровно такой, как он ее и представлял себе — маленькой, скромно обставленной, чистенькой. Большинство одежды и личных вещей было распаковано, но вещей было немного, по правде говоря. Очевидно, Уотсон не думал, что задержится на турнире долго, поэтому ничего не привез — никаких фотографий, безделушек, книг или DVD-дисков. К розетке было подключено зарядное устройство телефона и ноутбук.  
Интересно…  
За несколько попыток пароль Уотсона был подобран (весьма прозаичный, надо сказать). Жесткий диск оказался более говорящий, в частности, интернет-история. Джон вел блог, в качестве почтового провайдера использовал гмейл, не чурался порнухи.  
Стало еще интереснее...  
Оказалось, что некий англичанин был не совсем натуралом, каким себя выставлял. Бисексуал? По меньшей мере. С каждой минутой он становился все менее скучным.  
Шерлок нуждался в отвлечении от прессинга, Лестрейда, гребаного Джима Мориарти, и Джон Уотсон мог сработать идеально. Один совместный ужин, и он поймет, стоит ли встречаться с Уотсоном еще раз. В любом случае, из встречи может получиться перепихон. Если Уотсон окажется тупым, да и бог с ним. Вряд ли он долго продержится на соревнованиях, а все указывает на то, что после Уимблдона он собирается зачехлить ракетку, тогда их пути вряд ли пересекутся. А если Уотсон не окажется непроходимо скучным, всегда есть шанс убедить его остаться на несколько дней обещанием секса, вкусной еды и, при необходимости, денег.  
Да, это могло бы сработать весьма удачно. Тем более что Уотсон, как оказалось, свой матч выиграл. Шерлок сделал несколько быстрых расчетов и остановил BBC iPlayer. Уотсон не производил впечатления игрока, который задерживается на пресс-конференции или в душевой, а это значит, что с учетом времени окончания матча, он вернется минут через тридцать. Сорок, если будут пробки. Шерлок улыбнулся. У него куча времени, чтобы выяснить, решил ли Джон Уотсон свою проблему с подачей. _

*** - * - *  
Роттердам,  
воскресенье, 17 февраля 2002 года  
***  
Номер на двоих, который они делили, был простым, но достаточно приятным, однако любое пространство с Майкрофтом в непосредственной близости ощущалось слишком маленьким. И номер едва ли удовлетворял их потребности, даже с дотошной аккуратностью Майкрофта, уравновешивающей хаос, который автоматически следовал за Шерлоком.  
Перешагнув через сумку с ракеткой и матчевые кроссовки, Шерлок плюхнулся на кровать и рассмотрел варианты. Итак, завтра он должен сыграть с Джоном Уотсоном. Первый матч круга, игрок из первой двадцатки против игрока, пробившегося по квалификации. Не надо быть семи пядей, чтобы понять, что шансы не в его пользу. Тем не менее, во время игры все может случиться, и надо же с чего-то начинать.  
Майкрофт продолжал говорить, но Шерлок погрузился в свои мысли. Джон Уотсон. Надо получить данные о манере его игры. Предпочитал он одноручный хват или двуручный? Играет с задней линии или у сетки? Насколько быстра его подача? Насколько хорош бэкхенд? Предпочитает кроссы или удары по линии? Он знал, что Уотсон не был любителем стиля «подача с выходом к сетке», но вопросов оставалось слишком много. Был ли Уотсон спортсменом мышечного типа с накачанными мышцами рук и развитой грудью или стройным, выносливым и подвижным с ладным телом?  
Шерлок облизнул губы.  
Сколько вопросов….  
—Ты слышал мои слова, Шерлок?  
Нахмурившись, тот скатился с кровати и проворно вскочил на ноги, схватил плащ и кошелек.  
— Надо пройтись, — заявил он, — и кое-что разузнать.  
Ответа он ждать не собирался.  
*  
Разыскав интернет-кафе, Шерлок заплатил кучу евро за час. С помощью Гугл, Яху и Аск Дживс принялся за поиски всего возможного о Джоне Уотсоне. Нашлось немногое: несколько фотографий, репортажи о матчах, газетные статьи. Он кропотливо просматривал каждую страничку, конспектируя найденное в маленькой тетради.  
Средняя первая подача 112 миль в час. Одноручный хват справа и слева. Играет по всему корту. Проворный, быстрый и мощный. В прошлом году менял ракетки и тренеров, в течение шести месяцев прыгнул вверх на тридцать позиций в мировом рейтинге, а в этом году прогнозировалось еще больше. Тело мускулистое, но худое, если судить по обтягивающей рубашке на найденных Шерлоком фотографиях.  
Он заплатил за дополнительное время и проигнорировал текстовое сообщение, в котором брат настоятельно интересовался, где он таскается.  
Он продолжал искать, но информации было очень мало. Последние пятнадцать минут он в основном потратил на разглядывание самых удачных из найденных фото. Они были... милые.  
— Heeft u gevonden wat u zocht? ( _нашли то, что искали, нидерл._ ) — женщина посмотрела на него с понимающей улыбкой.  
— Genoeg ( _достаточно_ ), — пробормотал он и быстро ушел.  
Честно говоря, он нашел вовсе не достаточно. Далеко не достаточно. Ему нужно было достичь понимания, но почему-то важнейшие кусочки пазла ускользали.  
Он отправился на прогулку. Нервная энергия добавилась к общей неугомонности, не давая покоя ногам. Отель мало интересовал его, а компания брата занимала еще меньше.  
Следующую смс-ку он тоже проигнорировал и дал Майкрофту десять минут на звонок.  
Тот позвонил через двенадцать минут.  
— Решил проверить, что ты не лежишь мертвым в какой-нибудь канаве.  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Я _в порядке_ , — сказал он.  
— Когда ожидать обратно? Пора заказывать ужин.  
Майкрофт вечно беспокоился о том, что они будут есть.  
— Заказывай, что хочешь и когда хочешь, — отрезал он. — Мне все равно. Вернусь, когда вернусь.  
В звуке дыхания брата слышалось неодобрение.  
— Шерлок…  
Больше он не хотел ничего слышать.  
— До свидания, Майкрофт. Не налегай на десерт.  
Шерлок повесил трубку. Скорее всего, Майкрофт подождет минут десять и закажет ужин для двоих. Это означало, что у Шерлока есть еще тридцать минут. Через сорок минут Майкрофт будет в предвкушении ожидать второе блюдо, а через сорок пять минут еды для Шерлока не останется.  
Он продолжал идти.

_*** - * - *  
Уимблдон,  
понедельник, 21 июня 2010 года  
***  
Ужин прошел на удивление хорошо. Невероятно хорошо, если принимать во внимание последовавший за ним секс. А учитывая, что это был секс с новым партнером со всеми вытекающими, он оказался удовлетворительно приятным. Даже удивительно приятным.  
На самом деле весь вечер был более чем удовлетворительным, от компании до еды, разговора, затем и до спальни. Даже по его высоким стандартам все прошло хорошо. Удивительно... нет, изумительно хорошо! Джон Уотсон, ничем не примечательный, оказался не таким простым и прямолинейным. В нем были слои, подтексты и тонкости, обманчиво скрывавшиеся под скромными манерами. Даже его разговор был не совсем утомительным, а секс-партнером он оказался весьма искусным. Похоже, его репутация имела под собой основания. Он был приятен для взора, хотя это было не так важно, как приятность для мозга. Никаких глупых комментариев, никакой тупой беседы. В качестве приятелей по ужину (и сексу) у Шерлока были гораздо, гораздо худшие экземпляры.  
Он проверил мобильный. Пропущенный вызов, неизвестный номер. Удалил ответное телефонное сообщение, не прослушивая. Джим Мориарти мог катиться колбаской, это главное, что его волновало.  
Шерлок открыл дверь своего люкса:  
— Вот и ты!  
Конечно же, его пас Лестрейд. Прославленная нянька со всеми вытекающими.  
— Где, черт возьми, ты был? Боже, ты хоть использовал защиту?  
Великолепно. Он даже начал говорить, как Майкрофт. Типа того.  
Шерлок плюхнулся на диван и вытянулся.  
— Не знал, что моя сексуальная жизнь в зоне твоей ответственности.  
— Нет, но твое здоровье и благополучие очень даже в зоне. Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, всегда хорошо знать заранее о недовольных бывших, которых, может, придется сдерживать.  
Один раз. Всего один раз, и Лестрейд вообще не должен был никого сдерживать. Для этого имелись телохранители. Чертов Джим Мориарти не считается.  
Он не стал обращать внимания на комментарий, просто закрыл глаза, сложил руки под подбородком и сосредоточился на перемещении только что полученных данных по Чертогам разума.  
— ...ради бога, по крайней мере, скажи мне, кто это был и собираешься ли ты встречаться еще раз.  
Он неохотно открыл глаза.  
— Уотсон. Может быть. Теперь уходи.  
— Кто, черт возьми, этот Уотсон? Нет, не беспокойся. Не хочу знать. Послушай, у тебя на завтра забронирован тренировочный корт. В два часа. Тренировочный корт номер пять. Ради бога, изволь явиться на этот раз. Мне пообещали другого юниора в качестве…  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
Он вздохнул.  
— Никаких юниоров.  
— Ладно, Ты ожидаешь, что я буду безропотно подавать мячи и терпеть твои выходки?  
— Нет. Я найду вариант.  
— Ты найдешь… Знаешь, для этого уже слишком поздно. Тренировочный корт номер пять, завтра, четырнадцать часов. Напиши смс-ку, когда будешь выходить.  
С этими словами Лестрейд повернулся и ушел.  
Шерлок не двигался. Ему нужно было обработать день тенниса и вечер секса.  
Через полтора часа он повернулся к ноутбуку, чтобы проверить результаты других матчей.  
Джон, очевидно, обновил свой блог.  
«Оказывается, я все еще в деле».  
Шерлок улыбнулся._

*** - * - *  
Роттердам,  
воскресенье, 17 февраля 2002 года.  
***  
Прожигая взглядом потолок, Шерлок пытался не обращать внимания на тяжелое дыхание брата, доносящееся с соседней кровати. Он знал, что ему тоже следует поспать, как и Майкрофту, но разум бурлил, прокручивая полученную за день информацию. Джон Уотсон, англичанин, в двадцатке лучших, сильный, но скоростной, одноручный хват, светловолосый, подвижный, невысокий, приятная улыбка.  
Он зажмурился и перевернулся к Майкрофту спиной.  
Приятная улыбка? Зачем мозг ему про это сказал? Бессмысленный фрагмент информации, ни туда, ни сюда с точки зрения тенниса. Более чем несущественный. Хотя верный. Да, определенно верный, поскольку лицо Уотсона всплыло в поле зрения, ничуть не облегчая задачу отстраниться и погрузиться в важные факты, например, скорость его подачи.  
Он попытался вспомнить все, что написал ранее и поразмыслить, как именно он собирается противостоять игре Уотсона. Надо ли попробовать подачу с выходом к сетке? Нет, это не его козырь, и Уотсон сразу воспользуется шансом. Лучше сыграть сильными сторонами в надежде, что этого хватит.  
Этого будет достаточно? У него хватит пороху?  
Нелепо.  
Шерлок перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Предстояла долгая ночь. 

_*** - * - *  
Уимблдон,  
суббота, 26 июня 2010 года  
***  
Я трахаюсь, но в отношения не вступаю.  
Рыба с картофелем — не свидание. «Кофе» не означает свидание. Интим на кровати Уотсона ни в коем случае свиданием не является.  
Отправлять Уотсону смс-ки на следующий день его заставляла скука. Если он и смотрел, как Уотсон расправляется с Диммоком, то исключительно из профессионального интереса. Если он и улыбнулся, увидев результат, только потому, что это означало еще один последующий за этой победой перепихон. Бейкер-стрит не была частью плана. Джон, врезавший Мориарти кулаком по физиономии, не был частью плана. Ночь на одной кровати, пробежка вдвоем, совместные выходные не были частью плана. Разговор о прошлом, разумеется, не был частью плана. Джон Уотсон, определенно, не был частью плана. _

***-*-*  
Роттердам,  
понедельник, 18 февраля 2002 года  
* **  
Понаблюдать за разминкой Уотсона было единственно разумным решением. Читать про его стиль — одно, но реально увидеть, как он претворяется в практику, оказалось захватывающим.  
Раньше его никогда так не увлекали разминки других теннисистов. То, как Уотсон подбросил мяч в воздух, то, как изогнулось его тело, совершая подачу, посылая мяч через сетку глубоко в корт противника, выражение напряженной концентрации на его лице, когда он продумывал следующий бросок, форхенд по диагонали с быстрым и дальним приземлением. Юниор, с которым он разминался, беспомощно метался в попытке отбить мяч, и Шерлок возмущался этим юношей, его убогостью и неспособностью отбить и подчеркнуть этот великолепный удар Уотсона.  
*  
Под ложечкой сосало больше, чем когда-либо. Казалось, что в желудке спряталась толпа кенгуру и в великом волнении прыгала вверх-вниз. Это… отвлекало и тревожило. Наверняка, кенгуру появились из-за того, что он готовится к самой серьезной игре из сыгранных им на сегодняшний день. Безрассудные мысли, намекающие на нечто большее, он решил проигнорировать. Обычному предматчевому мандражу можно противостоять, но остальное преодолеть было бы труднее.  
Опустив голову к коленям, он сидел на скамейке в раздевалке и пытался отрешиться от окружающего шума. Игроки приходили и уходили, одни — после матчей, другие — после тренировки или разминки. Он ни на что не обращал внимания, даже на своих кумиров. Сейчас это обычные игроки, твердил он себе, люди, которых надо научиться побеждать, чтобы добиться высочайших результатов. И он добьется! Боже, да, он добьется!  
— Холмс и Уотсон.  
При звуке их имен Шерлока словно прошило разрядом, сердце забилось в груди. Час настал.  
Подняв голову, он встал, изо всех сил придав лицу нейтральное выражение. Взвешенно и уверенно взял комплект и ракетки, аккуратно повесил их на плечо и пошел к двери. После проверки личности его вывели из раздевалок на крытый корт, к приглушенным звукам зрителей. Что-то в крытых кортах сильно отличало их от открытых. Он подозревал, что это как-то связано с крышей, усиливающей звуки и создающей ощущение, что толпа зрителей гораздо ближе и гораздо мощнее. Как будто и так мало напряжения!  
Наконец, он стоял на месте — у дверей, ожидая выхода на корт, и Джон Уотсон был рядом.  
Джон Уотсон!  
Он оказался ниже, чем думал Шерлок, хоть и знал, что по меркам тенниса Уотсон росточком не вышел. Разница в росте между ними не была огромной, но все же была, к тому же Шерлок продолжал расти. В желтом освещении волосы Джона Уотсона казались светлее, чем обычно, его вещи выглядели новыми — похоже, недавно сменил спонсора. Плечи были расправлены и свободны. Он выглядел расслабленным, гораздо более расслабленным, чем Шерлок, но разве это сюрприз? Для Уотсона Шерлок был очередным юнцом-новичком, только что вылупившимся из отборочных матчей, и вряд ли мог создать большие проблемы. Ладно, Уотсон еще увидит, так ли это.  
Услышав последний звонок, Шерлок собрался с духом и вышел на корт.  
*  
Мяч пролетел мимо него, как ракета, и попал в глубину корта.  
— Пятнадцать-сорок.  
Вот теперь возникли серьезные проблемы. Всего две игры в первом сете, и он готов развалиться, причем дело даже не в текущем счете. Правда заключалась в том, что Уотсон был хорош. Очень хорош. Гораздо лучше его во всем.  
Шерлок выиграл жеребьевку и предпочел подавать первым. Это имело смысл. Преимущество было у подающего при условии удержания подачи, а сопернику оставалось только догонять. Все, что Шерлок должен был сделать — беречь нервы и подавать уверенно и точно, заставляя Уотсона отбивать.  
Этого оказалось недостаточно. Он был уверенным и точным, и все же Ватсон отбивал с пользой для себя. Отбивал, как привык, и эти ответные удары каким-то образом заставляли обороняться, становились мощнее, быстрее, глубже. Они заставляли Шерлока бегать, работать, бороться за каждое очко. Играть на один удар больше. Душераздирающе.  
Он сумел выиграть подачу в первом гейме, и в следующем гейме на своей подаче при счете «ровно» его фирменный форхенд по диагонали аккуратно чиркнул по линии и принес столь необходимое очко. Если удара оказалось бы недостаточно — отлично поставленного, прекрасно выверенного по длине, высоте и скорости — улыбка Уотсона, признавшего попадание, разбудила в животе Шерлока прыгающих кенгуру. К сожалению, они не помогли ему на подаче Уотсона, при которой он изо всех сил старался пробить в его игре хоть какую-нибудь брешь. Два очка — вот и все, что ему удалось до сих пор взять на подаче Уотсона, только два, по одному на гейм, что на самом деле не сулило ничего хорошего, тем более, что он почти расклеился.  
Нет, заткнись! Ты можешь это сделать, ругал он себя. Ты _можешь_ это сделать.  
Он смог.  
Он сделал подачу.  
*  
— Гейм и сет Уотсон, 6 - 3. Уотсон ведет, финальный сет.  
Полный пиздец.  
Дважды. Его разбили дважды в одном и том же сете. Что хуже, победа Уотсона второй раз означала, что тот начнет следующий сет с подачи.  
Уронив ракетку, Шерлок упал на стул, стиснув зубы в отчаянии. Все шло не так, как он хотел. Он знал все, что нужно, об игре Джона Уотсона, но это знание не помогало. Относительно слабый бэкхенд не оказался вовсе слабым, а форхенд оказался более чем сильным. А число вынужденных и невынужденных ошибок у Уотсона — разочаровывающе малым. Уотсон был слишком хорошим игроком, чтобы допускать глупые ошибки, если на него не давили, а Шерлок был недостаточно хорошим игроком, чтобы оказать давление.  
Недостаточно хорошим. Он отбросил бутылку с водой. Надо было играть лучше. Может, рисковать. Может, следовало попытаться вытащить Уотсона к сетке. Может быть, надо было активнее атаковать, попытаться заставить Уотсона обороняться. Очевидно, надо вынуждать Уотсона на бэкхенд, но этого вряд ли хватит.  
— Время.  
Черт. Надо выходить и биться. Он хотел показать Уотсону, что может играть, что сделан из хорошего материала. Он хотел, чтобы Уотсон заинтересовался и обратил на него внимание.  
*  
— Гейм, Уотсон. Уотсон ведет 5 - 1.  
Теперь это стало почти позорно. Нет, это было позорно. Хронически позорно.  
Нахмурившись, он отбросил ракетку, не волнуясь, куда она отлетела. Это была почти худшая игра в его жизни, и не имело значения, что он играл в серьезном профессиональном турнире против человека, старше его на шесть лет, занимающего место в первой двадцатке. Не имело значения, что от него ждали проигрыша. Такие вещи не должны были с ним случиться. Он должен был взять взрослый турнир штурмом, пробить себе путь, сметая старых игроков один за другим, но его ткнули в собственную заурядность. Хуже, в некомпетентность. Это было так отвратительно — выглядеть некомпетентным!  
Пришла очередь Уотсона подавать. Меньшее, что Шерлок мог сделать, — с достоинством занять свое место.  
*  
— Гейм, сет, матч, Уотсон. 6 - 3, 6 - 1.  
Победный удар был мастерски поставлен — место приземления мяча выбрано тщательно и реализовано с точностью до дюйма. Этот удар говорил об уверенности, таланте и мастерстве. Финал закончился поражением, но все могло сложиться гораздо хуже. По крайней мере, он не допустил невынужденных ошибок. Не желая сдаваться, он делал броски, на которые Уотсон отвечал своим великолепным ударом.  
Все закончилось.  
Выдавив подобие улыбки, он подошел к сетке, чтобы обменяться с соперником обычным постматчевым рукопожатием.  
С близкого расстояния Уотсон оказался раскрасневшимся и мокрым, с потемневшими от пота волосами, прилипшей к груди рубашкой, которая обрисовывала контуры мышц. Его большие глаза сияли.  
После слишком быстрого рукопожатия настало время собирать манатки и освобождать корт для следующей пары.  
Майкрофт ждал Шерлока на выходе из раздевалки с невыносимым выражением «я же говорил».  
— Не надо, — огрызнулся Шерлок и прошел мимо него в раздевалку, потом в душевую.  
Стоя под струями горячей воды, он почувствовал себя опустошенным, вымотанным, уставшим и много старше своих семнадцати лет. Три отличных победы на квалификации закончились сокрушительным поражением от ракетки мастера. Несмотря на свои убеждения, прошлые заслуги и юниорские трофеи, он выглядел не таким крутым, как думал. Быть профессионалом оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем ему представлялось, и ведь это только начало. Ему казалось, он знал все об упорной работе и тренировках, но на поверку выяснилось, что он всего лишь прошелся по верхам. Если он хочет достичь вершин, надо подойти к делу гораздо более основательно — разобрать свою игру и создать ее заново, с нуля. И он сделает это хотя бы для того, чтобы при следующей встрече с Джоном Уотсоном посмотреть ему в глаза и сыграть на равных. Он еще раз сыграет с Уотсоном, непременно, много раз, без всякого сомнения! 

_***-*-*  
Уимблдон,  
воскресенье, 27 июня 2010 года  
* **  
Почему-то он не удивился, увидев Майкрофта, ожидающего его в номере. Тысяча семьсот часов в отеле, говорил ему Майкрофт, когда он был на Бейкер-стрит. Видимо, произошли события, требующие обсуждения. Разумеется, именно так он хотел закончить довольно приятные выходные посреди турнира. К счастью, состояние манжет и складок на пиджаке говорило о том, что брат продуктивно проводил выходные, а после ночи с Лестрейдом он всегда становился немного более управляемым.  
Лестрейд не отреагировал, увидев его легкую, но понимающую ухмылку. Хорошо хоть, что он имел порядочность не смущаться, раз уж включил трах с его братом в список своих служебных обязанностей.  
— Лестрейд, подожди полчаса, затем доставь эти сумки в комнату Джона. После этого можешь быть свободным. Майкрофт, у тебя есть пятнадцать минут. Так что изволь… покороче.  
Он уже знал все, что хотел ему донести Майкрофт: Мориарти, отвлекающие моменты, Большой шлем, Париж, Джон. По меньшей мере, это было скучно. По сравнению с нудятиной Майкрофта любимые шпионские фильмы Джона казались положительно интересными. Особенно с определенными мыслями кое о ком.  
— Бумагу, — потребовал он, и, получив желаемое, начал писать короткую записку. «Полагаю, они принесут тебе больше радости, чем мне». Это было более чем очевидно. Впрочем, фильмы оказались не такими убогими, как он ожидал. На самом деле они оказались вполне развлекательными. Или компания Джона делала их развлекательными. Разумеется, он никогда не будет смотреть их по собственному желанию, но не будет сильно возражать, если смотреть придется с Джоном. Возможно, они еще раз это повторят. Скоро. Очень скоро, если Джон сможет победить Виктора.  
«И помни, что я говорил о ВТ», — добавил он. Если придерживаться плана на игру, все станет возможным.  
Побеждать было хорошо. Побеждать было очень хорошо. Но чтобы победить, надо сначала поверить, что ты это можешь.  
«Завтра отпразднуем выход в четвертьфиналы. ШХ»  
Вот.  
Сложив записку, он передал ее ошеломленному Лестрейду.  
Что? Что он сделал?  
Короткий взгляд на Майкрофта ничего не выявил. Брат продолжал сидеть с ничего не выражающим лицом.  
—Джону, — пояснил Шерлок.  
— Что? Без сердечек? — спросил Лестрейд. — Без поцелуев? Как насчет побрызгать одеколоном? Для спецэффекта!  
— Отвали, — он не имел понятия, о чем толкует Лестрейд, но суть уловил. — Отдай записку вместе с дисками с бондианой. И отвали уже.  
Выходные постепенно летели к чертям. К сожалению, Майкрофт не исчезал. Боги явно на него за что-то осерчали. Возможно за то, что он трахался на выходных с мужчиной. Боги явно не любили подобных вещей.  
— Ты однажды с ним играл.  
Прекрасно, Майкрофт нарушил свое молчание.  
— С Джоном Уотсоном, — пояснил тот. — Сразу на старте.  
Разве? Шерлок слегка нахмурился. Он не помнил. Конечно, он помнил бы факт игры с Джоном Уотсоном. Такие вещи не забываются.  
— Роттердам, 2002.  
Да, это самое начало карьеры, поскольку он стал профессионалом в январе 2002, почти сразу после семнадцатого дня рождения. Он тогда думал стать новым Борисом Беккером, взять штурмом мужские турниры, пробиваясь к вершине неодолимой силой. Один из самых молодых игроков в обойме, один из величайших теннисистов всех времен и народов. Конечно, этого не случилось. Осознание, что он хорош, но недостаточно хорош, стало тяжелым и горьким ударом. Он извлекал уроки, иногда невероятно болезненные, но ряд матчей просто удалил из Чертогов.  
Ага, удалил, а не забыл.  
— Да? — произнес он беззаботно, будто не придал значения.  
Разумеется, мимо брата это не прошло.  
— Он победил тебя, кто бы сомневался. В пух и прах разнес, 6 - 3, 6 - 1. Первый круг. Твой второй профессиональный турнир. Довольно жестокое приземление в реалии профессиональной жизни. Казалось, это произвело на тебя впечатление, а затем ты все удалил.  
— Я потрудился удалить матч, — заявил он уверенно, — значит, он не мог произвести на меня сильного впечатления.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Майкрофт. — Ты мог удалить сам опыт, но вынес определенные уроки, может, даже слишком хорошо вынес. Постарайся не повторять тех ошибок.  
Шерлок плюхнулся на диван и схватил ближайший блокнот.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, братец, — сказал он небрежно.  
— Не имеешь, — ответил Майкрофт почти с сожалением. — Это меня и беспокоит.  
Ответа не последовало. Менее чем через минуту брат встал. Шерлок опустил блокнот.  
— Ты уходишь?  
— Мы оба знаем, что я сейчас скажу. Будь осторожен, Шерлок.  
Шерлок снова поднял блокнот.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду ситуацию с Мориарти, я ее контролирую.  
— Это правда, — сказал Майкрофт, — но я не об этом говорил.  
Или не об этом человеке, по-видимому.  
— Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт.  
— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок. Подумай об этом.  
Шерлок подождал, пока брат не уйдет окончательно, и снова опустил блокнот. Однажды он сыграл с Джоном Уотсоном, после чего удалил его. Почему? Дело явно было не только в счете. 6 - 3, 6 - 1. Позорно, но не худшее поражение, тем более в самом начале профессиональной карьеры. Очевидно, было что-то еще.  
Джон Уотсон.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он порылся в вещах и нашел пустой блокнот.  
Джон Уотсон.  
Что можно было сказать о Джоне Уотсоне? Кем он был? Что из себя представлял?  
Схватив ручку, он открыл первую страницу и начал писать. _

***-*-*  
Роттердам,  
понедельник, 18 февраля 2002 года  
* **  
Майкрофт ждал на выходе из раздевалок, его плотная фигура в костюме смотрелась неуместно на фоне подтянутых спортсменов в форме. На лице Майкрофта застыло выражение человека, привыкшего к ожиданию.  
— Все было не так плохо, как ты себе навоображал.  
Сущность Майкрофта заключалась в том, что он игнорировал все стандартные вопросы и комментарии и сразу переходил к сути проблемы. Шерлок нахмурился, вынужденный остановиться и слушать.  
— Нехорошо, возможно, — продолжил Майкрофт, прищурившись, — но были проблески особенных моментов, их было более, чем достаточно, чтобы выстроить игру. Были моменты, когда ты не уступал, что может служить некоторым утешением.  
Конечно, хотя бы некоторое утешение.  
— Второй сет был довольно нестабильным, впрочем…  
Самое худшее в Майкрофте — ну или просто одна из плохих черт — его способность анализировать игру и озвучивать свои выводы Шерлоку. Для мало интересующихся спортом Майкрофт производил впечатление человека с энциклопедическими знаниями о теннисе. Нетрудно понять, зачем он это делает, хотя это понимание лишь облегчало возмущение.  
— Холмс?  
Звук его имени прервал конструктивную критику Майкрофта по поводу его бэкхенда с лета — долгожданный перерыв, даже если он понятия не имел, кто его позвал. Голос был незнаком, но имя произнесли с явным английским акцентом. Затем он увидел его, Джона Уотсона, освеженного, с все еще влажными волосами после душа. Он стоял неподалеку и разговаривал с каким-то игроком.  
Шерлок застыл, вдруг растерявшись и не зная, что делать или сказать, однако Уотсон и сам продолжил разговор.  
— Это он, — продолжал Уотсон, отчасти обращаясь к нему, отчасти к своему другу, — тот юноша, который заставил меня попотеть. К нему стоит присмотреться. Его резаный форхенд по диагонали изумителен.  
Изумителен? Уотсон считал, что его резаный форхенд по диагонали изумителен? Он удивленно моргнул, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица и не показать Уотсону, как много значили для него эти слова.  
— Холмс, не знаю, интересно ли вам, но вечером в отеле мы собираемся выпить. Ничего особенного. Можете присоединиться, если желаете. Около девяти. Если вам интересно, если вы не уезжаете, и если понимаете хоть слово из того, что я говорю.  
Уотсон перевел взгляд на Майкрофта, а затем снова на Шерлока.  
Ах, он считал Майкрофта тренером, менеджером или переводчиком. Что ж, разумно.  
— Он ждет ответа, — тихо сказал Майкрофт по-французски. Стало ясно, что Уотсон языка не знает. — Я оправдаю твой отказ, если хочешь.  
— Нет.  
Слово вылетело, прежде чем он мог его удержать. Он даже не знал, по-французски он его произнес или по-английски, но, судя по лицу Уотсона, это значения не имело. Смысл был ясен.  
Черт возьми, он не это имел в виду.  
— Нет, нет, — исправился он поспешно, на этот раз точно по-английски. — Я имею в виду «да». Да, мне нравится. Выпить — хорошая идея.  
Очень хорошая. Черт. Так глупо.  
Уотсон улыбнулся, и Шерлок не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Отлично, — просиял англичанин. — Полагаю, должен вам выпивку за этот матч. Мы поднимем тост за ваше будущее.  
Это звучало хорошо. Это звучало очень хорошо.  
Он слегка улыбнулся и смотрел вслед за уходящему Уотсону, которого кто-то позвал.  
— Похоже, ты произвел на него большое впечатление, — сказал Майкрофт.  
Впечатление? Уотсон назвал его резаный форхенд по диагонали изумительным. Шерлок знал, что этот его удар был отличным — самое сильное его оружие, но комплимент Уотсона имел гораздо большее значение.  
— Возможно, он даст тебе совет.  
Совет, да, это было бы хорошо. Уотсон, несомненно, может дать много советов, и он будет счастлив их послушать. Более чем счастлив.  
— Ты продолжаешь смотреть ему вслед, Шерлок.  
Смотреть вслед? Он резко перевел взгляд на брата. У Майкрофта опять на лице возникло то самое выражение — беспокойство и жалость.  
— Задумался, — отрезал он. Задумался, а не смотрел вслед.  
Майкрофт не ответил, лишь сжал губы в своей исключительно высокомерной досаждающей манере.  
— Не надо, — сказал он, — ты выглядишь раздражающей задницей, — Шерлок схватил сумки, повернулся и направился к выходу.

_***-*-*  
Уимблдон,  
пятница, 2 июля 2010 года  
***  
Он проиграл Мориарти. Гребаному Джиму Мориарти. Из-за Джона.  
Когда же он тоже уйдет?  
Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Блядь!  
Это был просто секс. Секс и теннис, вот и все. Отвлечение и способ сброса послематчевого напряжения. Это ничего не значило. Джон ничего не значил. Только теннис имел значение. Только теннис. И сейчас он закончился.  
Чертов Джим Мориарти.  
Чертов Джон Уотсон.  
Больше никогда не следует увлекаться мужчиной. Он становится эмоционально скомпрометирован, и это дорого обходится. Это дало Мориарти в руки оружие, чтобы попасть по больному. Очевидно. Настолько очевидно! Как он мог так сглупить? Привязанность не была преимуществом. Никогда не была. Он это знал. Он это видел. И все же пошел прямо в ловушку. Этой ошибки он больше не допустит. Все кончено: матч, турнир, Джон Уотсон. Все кончено.  
Больше никогда. Этой ошибки он больше никогда не допустит._

***-*-*  
Роттердам,  
Понедельник, 18 февраля 2002  
***  
Десять минут он рылся в вещах, отшвырнул все рубашки и еще пять минут проклинал убогость привезенного с собой гардероба — матчевые футболки, тренировочные футболки и просто футболки, ни одной рубашки на выход, только две повседневные. Он ехал играть в теннис и не ожидал, что может что-то понадобиться. Он действительно начал сожалеть об своем решении. Этой ошибки он больше не допустит.  
— Синий подчеркивает твои глаза, а белый выглядит лучше с джинсами. Шерлок издал недовольный возглас. Майкрофт сидел на кровати, опираясь на изголовье, и читал книгу, аккуратно переворачивая страницы.  
Раздражающий козлина! Он даже не поднял голову и оказался прав по обоим пунктам. Черт возьми, он терпеть не мог, когда Майкрофт оказывался прав!  
Шерлок выбрал белую рубашку и темно-синие джинсы. Тщательно разгладил ткань и убедился, что пряжка ремня расположена по центру.  
— Вернусь поздно, — бросил он, приглаживая рукой коротко стриженные волосы. — Не жди.  
— У него есть девушка, Шерлок.  
Майкрофт сказал это тихо, но слова четко были слышны в небольшой комнате.  
Шерлок замер, положив руку на ручку двери. Нахмурившись, медленно повернулся к брату.  
— И что? — протянул он. — К чему это относится?  
Взгляд Майкрофта был твердым и немного испытующим, а на лице снова появилось это выражение. Озабоченность или жалость, но с чего бы?  
— Всегда лучше знать заранее, полагаю.  
Он сжимал дверную ручку, и металл разогревался под прикосновением.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
Он просто собирался узнать, чему можно научиться у других профессионалов. Обещание Джона Уотсона угостить его выпивкой было лишь приятным дополнением.  
Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь.  
В лифте он вытер ладони о джинсы, глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание, когда лифт остановился. Вздернув подбородок, вышел в холл.  
Нетрудно было вычислить, где собралась компания. Отель был небольшим, и смех из дальнего бара все ему рассказал. Одернув рубашку, он постарался утихомирить колотящееся сердце и принять безразличный вид. В конце концов, это просто выпивка. Тот факт, что Уотсон пригласил его и назвал перспективным игроком с блестящим будущим, был лишь дополнительным бонусом. Тот факт, что улыбка Уотсона была широкой и великодушной, когда он это говорил, к делу не относилась.  
Тот факт, что Уотсон лежал на одном из диванов с бокалом в одной руке, а другой обнимал привлекательную — весьма привлекательную — молодую леди, был совершенно из другой оперы.  
Во второй раз за этот вечер Шерлок застыл, только на этот раз застыло все его тело, включая сердце. Смех не стих, однако, как и непринужденная легкость, с которой девушка почти улеглась на Уотсоне, гладила его волосы и льнула к нему, шепча что-то на ухо. Стройная блондинка в минимуме одежды — взгляды почти всех мужчин были прикованы к ней. И она была человеком, которого обнимал Уотсон.  
Волна тошноты прокатилась от сердца к животу.  
Тут зазвонил мобильный Уотсона, который освободился от девушки и начал похлопывать по джинсам. Он едва нахмурил брови при взгляде на экран, и это сказало Шерлоку столько же, сколько и последующее приветствие:  
— Привет, детка.  
Чувство тошноты усилилось.  
— Нет, нет, просто провожу тихий вечер с ребятами... конечно, уйду не поздно... нет, у нас все безалкогольное... тоже скучаю... да... я тебе позвоню... конечно, позвоню. Завтра, после матча... Хм... тоже люблю.  
У него есть девушка.  
У него есть девушка, и он обнимал очень дружелюбную блондинку, которая определенно не была его девушкой. У него была подружка, эта блондинка и язык без костей, который врал в каждом только что сказанном слове.  
Все было ложью.  
Глаза жгло. Наконец, появились силы сдвинуться с места. Он развернулся и поспешил уйти. Хлопнул рукой по кнопке вызова лифта. Едва дождался, когда двери откроются, и бросился внутрь. Он не мог дышать, ничего не чувствовал, кроме гнева и тошнотворной скованности во своем теле. Будь проклят этот человек! Будь проклят Джон Уотсон и все, что с ним связано!  
Он забыл, что Майкрофт все еще находился в комнате.  
— Что случилось?  
Как будто тот не знал! Как будто этот самодовольный жирный ублюдок не знал!  
— Ничего, — прорычал он, захлопывая за собой дверь и тяжело дыша.  
— Шерлок...  
О боже, в его голосе было _понимание_! Словно мало было на сегодня дерьма!  
Избегая смотреть на брата, он схватил сумку и начал бросать в нее все подряд, не заботясь о вещах.  
— Шерлок? — прозвучало на этот раз мягче, и быстрый взгляд показал, что Майкрофт действительно намеревался поднять свой толстый зад и подойти. Как будто это поможет!  
— Ничего не случилось, — отрезал он решительно. — Ничего!  
Кроме одного мужчины, который врал напропалую.  
— Завтра мы уедем, и я предпочел бы, чтобы ты никогда больше не заикался об этом турнире!  
Он удалит его. Пока непонятно как, но он найдет способ. Он удалит матч, проигрыш, предложение выпить. Будет помнить о том, что узнал — свои слабые стороны, идею анализа игры оппонента, но остальное удалит. Он полностью удалит Джона Уотсона.  
Шерлок стянул белую рубашку, бросил ее в сумку и застегнул молнию. С этого момента он будет профессионально заниматься спортом и только спортом. Ничто другое не будет ему мешать — ни восхищение, ни уважение, ни чувства. Только он, ракетка, мяч и корт. Ни для чего другого не было места и не будет!  
Бросившись на кровать, он отвернулся лицом к стене и свернулся калачиком. Хорошо бы уйти и спрятаться, но они были здесь, вынужденные находиться рядом, на виду друг у друга. Отвратительно.  
Если он когда-нибудь снова увидит Джона Уотсона, это произойдет весьма нескоро. 

_***-*-*  
Уимблдон  
пятница, 2 июля 2010 года  
***  
«Боже», — услышал он голос Лестрейда с лестницы. — «Извини, Майкрофт. Может быть, ты сможешь привести его в чувство. Уотсон уже был и ушел, один бог знает, что творится, а меня он не слушает».  
Отлично, только этого и не хватало! Большой брат приходит с советом. Как будто мало на сегодня дерьма!  
Он остался у окна со скрипкой в руке. Даже не пошевелился в ответ на появление брата. Возможно, если не высказывать поощрения, брат не останется дольше необходимого. Конечно, само присутствие уже было больше необходимого, но, похоже, сегодня весь мир ополчился против него.  
Секунды шли, но тишина ничем не нарушалась. Шеей он ощущал взгляд брата и видел его отражение в оконном стекле. На лице Майкрофта было странное выражение — беспокойство с примесью грусти и жалости. Он видел его, но не мог вспомнить, где и когда. Просто оно отличалось от обычного выражения Майкрофта, чего нельзя было не заметить.  
Шерлок издал громкий вздох.  
— Просто выскажи то, ради чего пришел, и оставь меня в покое, —отрезал он. Потому что эта тишина и ожидание вкупе со странным выражением лица Майкрофта весьма тревожили.  
Майкрофт секунду помолчал, продолжая наблюдать за ним, слегка прищурившись и опираясь на свой выбешивающий зонт. Посмотрел на пол, на зонт, затем снова на Шерлока.  
— Ты просил меня однажды, — тихо и взвешенно произнес старший Холмс, — никогда не упоминать о Роттердаме 2002 года. До этой недели я выполнял твою просьбу. Я никогда не спрашивал, с чего взялась такая просьба, и ты, естественно, мне ничего не объяснял, но и не было необходимости. Все было ясно, как божий день, все написано на каждой клеточке твоего тела, даже если ты сам в то время ничего не понимал.  
Роттердам? О чем говорит Майкрофт?  
— Ты не в первый раз запал на Джона Уотсона.  
Шерлок замер. Волна ледяного шока пронзила все тело. Что сказал Майкрофт? Невозможно. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на отражение брата. Тот не двигался и смотрел на него с заботливым, но искренним выражением.  
Он запал на Джона Уотсона не впервые?  
Чушь какая-то…  
— В то время, — продолжал Майкрофт, — полагаю, ты даже распознал, что произошло. Страсть. Влюбленность. Мимолетное увлечение. Тебе было семнадцать, но ты никем не интересовался. Ни девушками, ни парнями. Вдруг появился Джон Уотсон, и ты… влюбился. Не на шутку, по моему мнению. Я знал, что это никуда не приведет. У него была девушка и определенная, скажем так, репутация у дам. Я пытался предупредить тебя, но уверен, ты догадаешься, куда были посланы мои предупреждения. Он пригласил тебя выпить в тот вечер, когда победил в матче. Ты пошел, но быстро вернулся. Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, что случилось, но могу сделать разумное предположение. Вряд ли ты сделал ему предложение, а он его отверг. Похоже, ты что-то видел или слышал, и это разрушило твои иллюзии. Он не произвел на меня впечатления человека, который специально причиняет боль, и, вероятно, это произошло непреднамеренно. Тем не менее, ты удалил воспоминания обо всем. О том, что глубоко тебя обидело.  
Шерлок продолжал смотреть в окно.  
— Итак, можешь представить мое... беспокойство, когда он весьма неожиданно появился. Я совсем забыл о нем, но сейчас мне ясно, что он сильно изменился. Стал тенью того себя. Хорошо это или плохо, не знаю, но одно очевидно до боли — сейчас он смотрит на тебя со влюбленностью, с которой ты смотрел на него. А ты, когда с ним, улыбаешься так, как не улыбался с семнадцати лет.  
Сегодняшнее поражение было… неудачей, но теперь ты можешь потерять гораздо больше. Нечасто бывает, Шерлок, что человеку дают второй шанс. Еще реже, когда второй шанс лучше первого. Считай это второй подачей. Не упусти ее.  
Наступила долгая пауза, затем, не говоря ни слова, брат повернулся и ушел.  
Шерлок остался у окна, а мозг его обуревали вихри мыслей и эмоций. Он хотел отвергнуть все, сказанное Майкрофтом, считать это абсурдом, нелепостью, плодом воображения брата, и не мог. Ум Майкрофта был такими же острым, как его собственный, даже более острым в некоторых моментах, хотя в этом он никогда не признается. Значит, сказанное было правдой. Значит, информация о Роттердаме была точной. С чего бы он ее удалил? Удалил Джона Уотсона полностью. Однако он не хотел, чтобы это было правдой, потому что тогда это становилось большим. Большим, чем просто турнирный роман. Большим, чем несколько быстрых перепихонов между матчами. Большим, чем случайная встреча тел и умов. Это имело предысторию, и это случалось раньше. Он дважды встретился с одним и тем же человеком и в него влюбился. Это не было совпадением.  
«Считай это второй подачей. Не упусти ее».  
Значимость второй подачи.  
Не делай двойной ошибки. Не отбрасывай. Не упускай.  
Но Джон ушел, отверженный, и он не захочет возвращаться. Не сейчас. Даже если он вернется, это будет ошибкой. Конечно, это будет ошибкой. Это было ошибкой в Роттердаме, очевидно, и будет ошибкой здесь. Это будет пролонгированная ошибка, и тогда Джон уйдет. Джон уйдет, и он снова останется один.  
Один.  
Все уходят.  
— Шерлок, дорогой, не надо стоять в темноте. Нехорошо.  
Он моргнул, когда слова миссис Хадсон вернули его в реальность, в настоящее. Было темно. Когда стемнело? Как долго он стоял? Дольше, чем думал. Гораздо дольше, чем планировал.  
Он медленно опустил смычок.  
— Чай — то, что тебе нужно, дорогой. Добрая чашка чая.  
Миссис Хадсон о чем-то болтала за его спиной, и ее слова пробивали воздвигнутый им барьер. Она всегда могла сломать его барьер, нравится ему это или нет.  
Чай. Как будто чай поможет…  
Он направился к дивану и смел все на нем лежащее на пол. Нахмурился, когда блокнот с написанными словами «Джон Уотсон» приземлился перед его лицом. Он знал каждое написанное в нем слово, от подробного анализа навыков Джона и матчей до неотвеченных вопросов, которые мучили его, казалось, всю жизнь.  
«Que m'as-tu fait?»  
«Что ты со мной делаешь?»  
Этого не было в плане. Джона Уотсона не было в плане, и все же Джону Уотсону удалось стать его частью. Но как?  
— Вот твой чай, дорогой, и свежая выпечка к нему!  
Он проигнорировал чашку чая и тарелочку, поставленную миссис Хадсон на кофейный столик, сел, не сводя глаз с блокнота, и сложил руки под подбородком.  
Джон Уотсон — больше, чем мимолетное увлечение? Больше, чем просто очередная победа? Третьего шанса не дано. Ни в теннисе. Ни в подаче. Ни в жизни.  
Второй шанс. Его последний шанс. Он должен все исправить. Каким бы ни было решение, он должен убедиться, что оно было верным.  
Он должен.  
Он провел пальцами по обложке блокнота.  
Джон Уотсон.  
Второй шанс.  
_  
***-*-*  
Уимблдон  
воскресенье, 20 июня 2010 года  
***  
Спустя восемь лет после турнира в Роттердаме он снова увидел Джона Уотсона.  
Он не помнил его имени, но усталый спортсмен на корте показался почти знакомым. Ничего особенного, еще один выброшенный на берег незначительный игрок, в конце карьеры, опустошенный физически и эмоционально.  
Что-то заставило его остановиться. Непонятно, что именно привлекло его внимание, но он остановился, когда мужчина подбросил мяч, нацелившись на пивные банки на другом конце корта. Промах. Его _serratus anterior_ была слишком скованной и испортила подачу. Старая травма, недавно разбереженная излишней нагрузкой на турнире в Квинсе, где же еще? Попал по уайлд-кард, британец, не считает себя достойным здесь играть. Ошибка.  
Выглядит знакомо, но кто он? Кто он такой? Что-то мелькало на задворках памяти, что-то неуловимое.  
Он пошел ва-банк, рассказал мужчине все, что мог, ожидая, что тот огрызнется и попросит отвалить. Ан нет, мужчина уставился на него со смесью восхищения и изумления. Ситуация, по крайней мере, складывалась… иначе. Было в его взгляде что-то приятное и хорошее, даже честное. Подлинное и странно привлекательное.  
Кем был этот человек?  
Он мог уйти, он ведь сказал свои фразы, выложил все важное для того игрока, но не ушел. Что-то толкнуло его вперед, а не прочь.  
— Шерлок Холмс, — сказал он, отлипая от забора и сокращая расстояние между ними. — Не припоминаю, чтобы мы имели честь…

***-*-***


End file.
